The Fallen Angel: The God of Destruction
by Mangetsu Ringu
Summary: Inilah kisahku… seorang Malaikat Jatuh pemalas yang harus berurusan dengan konflik internal bangsa dan negeriku. Warning: Typo, OOC, Naruel (Naruto), Fallen Angel (Naruto), Spin-off from TFA. Update: Chap 4!
1. Chapter 1

**The Fallen Angel:**

 **The God of Destruction**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :  
Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto)  
Highschool DxD (Ichiei Ishibumi)  
Genre: **

**Adventure and Fantasy  
Rating: **

**M**

 **Warning:**

 **OOC, Typo, Fallen Angel (Naruto), Overpower, and Spin-Off.  
Summary:**

 **Inilah kisahku… seorang Malaikat Jatuh pemalas yang harus berurusan dengan konflik internal bangsa dan negeriku.  
**

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **Jika para Author-san dan Reader-san sekalian yang ingin melihat penggambaran dari setiap chara di fanfic ini silakan kunjungi fb saya.**

 **Facebook: Mangetsu Ringu**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Misi terakhir**

* * *

Tes! Tes! Tes!

Beberapa tetes air mulai berjatuhan dari langit mengenai pipinya, wajahnya mendongak ke atas… menatap langit malam yang di lingkupi awan hitam yang menjatuhkan ribuan air hingga tidak terhitung jumlahnya.

Srreeesssshh...

Hujan mulai turun cukup deras, membasahi seluruh tubuh hingga keenam pasang sayap hitam di punggungnya.

"Kau masih saja seperti itu walau dirimu sudah lama dibuang, Naruto..." sesosok berjubah hitam berjalan keluar dari balik kegelapan hutan di belakangnya.

"Sekarang kau sudah mahir memanggil nama baru ku dengan benar, bukan begitu… Belial" mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, tanpa melihat kebelakang dirinya tahu bahwa sesosok itu merupakan seorang Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh yang bernama Belial, Malaikat Jatuh pertama yang eksistensinya ditakuti oleh langit dan dunia bawah akan kekuatannya.

"Terserah kau saja. Sebenarnya aku datang kesini untuk memberikanmu sebuah misi, apa kau tertarik Naruto...?"

"Apa maksudmu? bukankah aku sudah menjalankan semua misi yang telah kau berikan padaku?" Naruto mulai berjalan ke depan tanpa mempedulikan perkataan Belial.

"Mungkin ini akan menjadi misi terakhir untukmu sebelum kau benar-benar bebas dari semua tanggung jawab, dengan begitu kau dapat melakukan apapun yang kau mau setelah menyelesaikan misi ini" kaki Naruto berhenti melangkah, dia terdiam sejenak, matanya kembali menatap langit malam yang tengah menangis.

"Sampai sekarang... aku tidak pernah menggangap diriku sebagai bagian dari kalian" Naruto kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Jika kau mengambil misi ini, mungkin saja kau akan bertemu dengan Gabriel dalam perjalanan nanti" tiba-tiba Naruto kembali berhenti melangkah, jantungnya berdetak kencang saat mendengar kembali sebuah nama yang mengingatkannya pada sesosok Malaikat cantik yang telah mengisi kekosongan di hatinya.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa maksudmu dengan aku dapat bertemu dengannya saat menjalankan misi ini?" melirik ke belakang, Naruto menatap tajam Belial.

"Yah… misi ini tidak akan memutus kemungkinan kau akan bertemu kembali dengan Gabriel atau tidak. Mungkin saja Tuhan akan memberikan tugas yang berhubungan dengan misi ini kepada Gabriel" Belial mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan santai.

"Kau hanya berbicara omong kosong" Naruto kembali menatap ke depan.

"Tapi… apa kau tidak tertarik untuk mencobanya?" mengangkat tipis sudut bibirnya, Belial menyeringai Iblis bahkan tanpa diketahui Naruto.

"Apa misinya?" tubuh Naruto berbalik.

"Misi ini sebenarnya cukup mudah, kau hanya perlu memusnakan para pemberontak yang sedang membangun markas untuk para pemberontak lainnya yang akan melakukan rencana kudeta untuk menjatuhkan kepemimpinanku. Tempatnya tidak jauh, mereka berada di negeri timur sana"

"Hanya itu? kenapa tidak kau sendiri saja yang memusnahkan mereka dengan kekuatanmu?" mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Naruto memandang heran Belial.

"Di negeri itu berada di luar jangkauan wilayah kekuasaanku, lagi pula di negeri itu berada dalam wilayah kekuasaan para dewa dari mitologi Hindu-Buddha"

"Aku mengerti… sebagai seorang pemimpin kau tidak bisa seenaknya memasuki kekuasaan mitologi lain" Belial menganguk.

"Akhirnya kau mengerti maksudku, Naruto"

"Begitu rupanya… kau mengutusku pergi kesana untuk menghindari masalah yang akan terjadi nantinya jika seorang pemimpin memasuki wilayah kekuasaan orang lain tanpa izin?" Belial kembali mengangguk singkat menanggapi Naruto.

"Jadi… kapan aku bisa menjalankan misi ini?" Naruto bertanya kembali.

"Itu terserah kau, bukannya lebih cepat lebih baik" Belial menjawab santai.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu... aku pergi sekarang" membentangkan keenam pasang sayapnya, Naruto melesat terbang keatas langit meninggalkan Belial sendirian di sana, tanpa Naruto ketahui Belial kembali menyeringai melihat kepergian Naruto.

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Perjalanan**

* * *

Naruto melayang dengan santai diatas langit, memandang langit malam dengan sedikit awan disana. Padahal belum lama terjadi hujan, mungkin dia sudah terbang terlalu jauh dari tempat bertemunya ia dengan Belial.

"Haaa..." Naruto menghela nafas, dia kembali teringat dengan misi yang telah Belial berikan padanya. Menghabisi para pemberontak merupakan hal yang merepotkan untuknya.

Swoossh!

Tubuh Naruto merespon cepat dengan menghindar kesamping, menghindari sebuah Light Spear yang melesat cepat yang hampir mengenai kepalanya.

Naruto memicingkan matanya saat kembali melihat sepasang Light Spear yang melesat cepat mendekatinya.

Psssrr!

Naruto menghilang seketika sebelum sepasang Light Spear tersebut mengenai tubuhnya.

Di bawah sana, tepat di atas permukaan berdirilah seorang pemuda bersurai hitam dengan sedikit warna pirang di poninya. Pemuda itu adalah seorang Malaikat Jatuh yang bernama Azazel, salah satu petinggi Malaikat Jatuh di Grigory.

"Tch!" Azazel mendecih tidak suka melihat kedua serangannya gagal mengenai Naruto.

Tap!

"Kau boleh juga ya" Azazel membulatkan mata mendengar suara Naruto tepat di belakangnya.

Pussh!

Azazel langsung melompat keatas dan mendarat menjaga jarak dari Naruto.

"Kau terkejut rupanya..." Naruto tersenyum sedikit mengejek Azazel.

"Jangan mengejekku bang*t! Tapi… senyuman itu tidak akan lama setelah aku membungkam mulutmu dengan Light Spearku" Azazel menyeringai, menatap Naruto dengan tajam. Naruto memicingkan matanya kembali, dia dapat merasakannya niat membunuh yang besar dari dalam tubuh petinggi Malaikat Jatuh satu ini.

"Kau seorang maniak bertarung rupanya"

"Sudah lama aku tidak berlatih, bagaimana kalau kau menjadi rekan berlatihku" Azazel menjilati Light Spearnya, Naruto merasa sedikit jijik melihatnya.

'Kenapa muncul lagi orang yang merepotkan' Naruto sedikit pusing memikirkannya.

Wuush!

Tiba-tiba Azazel melesat menerjang Naruto, menghunuskan sebuah Light Sword di samping tubuhnya yang siap memenggal kepala Naruto.

Whirrrl!

Trunkk!

Azazel mengayunkan Light Sword tersebut, namun Naruto berhasil menahan serangan itu dengan sebuah Light Spear di tangan kanannya yang ia tanamkan di samping tubuhnya.

"Kau terlalu bersemangat untuk mengalahkanku" Naruto berbicara santai, tanpa menghiraukan serangan Azazel.

"Diam kau!" Azazel berteriak.

"Heh… kau cukup menakutkan juga" Naruto kembali mengejek Azazel.

"Sejak dulu aku ingin sekali mengalahkanmu dalam sebuah pertarungan" Azazel terus mengerakkan Light Sword untuk menekan Light Spear Naruto.

Crackh!

Sring!

"Butuh waktu seribu tahun lagi bagimu untuk mengalahkanku" tiba-tiba dari dalam permukaan di depan Azazel keluarlah sebuah tombak es yang mengacung manis dua inci dari leher Azazel.

Glek!

Azazel dengan terpaksa menelan ludahnya, wajahnya memucat dengan keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Dia sama sekali tidak merasakan arah serangan dari dalam tanah.

"Aku saat ini sedang sibuk, jadi… aku tidak ada waktu untuk bermain-main denganmu, Azazel-gaki..." Naruto menghilangkan kembali Light Spear di genggamannya, keenam pasang sayapnya kembali membentang lebar dan melesat terbang meninggalkan Azazel yang mematung akan kekalahannya.

"Sial…!"

* * *

Naruto kembali terbang dengan santai di angkasa, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sangat senang setelah berhasil mengerjai salah satu petinggi Grigory itu. Mungkin umur mereka terpaut cukup dekat, tapi dengan Azazel yang seorang maniak bertarung membuatnya terlihat seperti remaja labil lainnya.

"Hahahaha… aku tidak bisa membayangkan ekspresi wajahnya saat dia ketakukan, hahahaha…" Naruto tertawa geli memegangi perutnya, jika ada makhluk lain yang melihatnya mungkin mereka akan beranggapan bahwa dia gila.

Tiba-tiba Naruto mengubah ekspresi wajahnya seketika, wajah tadinya konyol dan bodoh menjadi datar dan tegas, dia telah sampai di sebuah kota yang cukup ramai yang menjadi tujuannya. Dia juga dapat merasakan beberapa aura Malaikat Jatuh berbaur diantara para Manusia disana.

Berarti dia sudah terbang sangat jauh hingga sampai di negeri timur, dia tidak menyangka kalau negeri itu lebih maju peradapannya dari tempat dirinya tinggal.

"Jadi kota ini yang merupakan tempat para pemberontak bersembunyi, berarti markas mereka tidak jauh dari sini" Naruto mengepakkan sayapnya perlahan dan turun kebawah. Dia singgah sebentar di salah satu atap warga, menekan auranya sekecil mungkin untuk menyembunyikan identitas aslinya, dengan sembunyi-sembunyi Naruto terus memperhatikan aktivitas para pemberontak disana yang tengah berbaur bersama Manusia.

"Aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus, aku harus menangkap salah satu dari mereka untuk mendapat informasi" matanya melirik seorang Malaikat Jatuh wanita yang berjalan dibawah sana.

Naruto dengan cepat melompat-lompat dari atap ke atap mengikuti Malaikat Jatuh itu, Malaikat Jatuh itu berhenti di salah satu pedagang, dia terlihat tengah membeli buah-buahan disana.

"Terima kasih!" Malaikat Jatuh itu segera berlalu setelah menerima buah-buahan tersebut.

"Untuk apa buah itu?" Naruto dengan penasaran mengikuti setiap langkah Malaikat Jatuh itu dari belakang, tentu saja Naruto mengganti pakaiannya seperti seorang pengembara yang membuatnya terlihat seperti pendatang biasa. Malaikat Jatuh itu berbelok ke kanan di persimpangan pertigaan di depan sana dan Naruto terus mengikutinya, wanita itu berbelok ke kiri, berjalan lurus, berbelok ke kanan, turun ke bawah, melewati gang sempit, berbelok kiri, kanan, lurus, kanan, belakang, lurus, kiri, kanan, turun, kiri, belakang, kanan, hingga Malaikat Jatuh itu sampai di depan sebuah rumah sederhana setelah melewati jalur rumit yang membuat Naruto sakit kepala.

Naruto kehabisan nafas dibuatnya, mengikuti Malaikat Jatuh itu membuat pikiran dan tubuhnya harus bekerja keras.

"Aku pulang..." Malaikat Jatuh itu berjalan memasuki rumah. Naruto secara diam-diam mendekati rumah itu dan bergerak menuju jendela, sedikit mengintip dan dia dapat melihat Malaikat Jatuh itu tengah berciuman dengan seorang Manusia, tidak lama kemudian keluarlah sepasang anak kembar yang sangat mirip dengan sang pria itu dan wanita itu dari dalam ruangan mengejutkan kedua makhluk berbeda itu.

"Kaa-san pulang!" salah satu anak kembar itu berteriak girang memanggil wanita itu dengan sebutan orang tua, sang wanita langsung mengangkat dan mengendong anak itu. Naruto merasa bersalah telah mengintip rumah keluarga kecil itu, dia tidak menyangka ada seorang Malaikat Jatuh yang hidup bahagia dengan seorang Manusia dan memiliki sepasang anak kembar pula, dia dapat melihat wajah Malaikat Jatuh itu yang memancarkan kebahagiaan bersama dengan keluarga kecilnya.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi dari sini" Saat Naruto berbalik dirinya tidak sengaja menabrak bahu seorang pria yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Ah! maaf..." Naruto sedikit menundukkan punggungnya tanpa melihat kedepan, pria itu sedikit terkejut lantaran dia dapat merasakan aura Malaikat Jatuh dari dalam diri Naruto.

Naruto tersentak, dia juga baru tersadar merasakan aura Malaikat Jatuh dari pria itu.

Bruk!

Pria itu segera mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga terjatuh, dia berlari secepat mungkin menjauhi Naruto dengan menjatuhi botol-botol minuman yang tersusun rapi di pinggir jalan mencoba untuk menghalangi jalan Naruto.

"Hoy! tunggu…" Naruto kembali berdiri dan ikut berlari mengejar pria itu.

* * *

"Hah! haah… haah… kemana perginya pria itu tadi?" Naruto membungkuk, berusaha mengatur nafasnya setelah berlari-lari seharian penuh mengejar Malaikat jatuh itu.

"Sial! jika dia berhasil lolos… penyamaranku pasti akan terungkap" Naruto menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, matanya menatap sekitar memperhatikan para pejalan kaki yang melewatinya.

Sing!

Tiba-tiba Naruto memicingkan matanya, insting bertarungnya berbunyi, dirinya dapat merasakan sekelompok Malaikat Jatuh pemberontak tengah mengawasinya dari berbagai tempat.

'Sial! jadi aku sudah ketahuan rupanya… mau bagaimana lagi selain melayani mereka' udara dingin tiba-tiba muncul menyelimuti telapak tangan Naruto, dari udara dingin itu terbentuklah sebuah tombak es panjang di dalam genggamannya.

Para pedagang dan pejalan kaki yang melihat hal itu terkejut bukan main, mereka semua langsung berlari ketakutan sambil meneriaki kata "penyihir" pada Naruto yang masih terdiam di tengah jalan.

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Seluruh Malaikat Jatuh yang mengawasi Naruto segera keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka masing-masing, mereka berdiri mengepung Naruto dengan menghunuskan Light Spear kearahnya. Untung saja seluruh Malaikat Jatuh yang mengepungnya adalah pria, jika wanita mungkin dirinya tidak akan melawan karena dia punya prinsip untuk tidak pernah menyakiti wanita.

Naruto tersenyum kecut, menertawakan dirinya karena melihat pria yang ia kejar-kejar seharian berdiri bersama mereka.

'Ternyata aku sungguh payah…'

Tap!

Wuusss...

Salah satu Malaikat Jatuh itu berlari kencang menerjang Naruto. Mata Naruto sedikit melirik kesamping, tangannya bergerak cepat mengayunkan Ice Spear di genggamannya.

"Hentikan!" Sebuah suara berhasil menghentikan aksi Naruto, pasalnya Ice Spear yang dia buat tengah mengacung sempurna yang hampir menebas leher pria itu.

Tup! Tup! Tup!

Seorang gadis cantik dengan berpakaian perang berjalan mendekati Naruto, seluruh Malaikat Jatuh disana segera menyingkir memberi jalan, mereka berlutut hormat kepada seorang gadis yang berjalan melewati mereka.

"Aku cukup terkejut dengan kau yang menjadi pemimpin para pemberontak ini, Araqiel..." Matanya melirik kesamping kembali, melihat Araqiel yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Tidak kusangka… aku kira orang lain, tapi ternyata mantan Sang Pelindung yang telah diutus Belial untuk datang kesini" Araqiel membalas santai ucapan Naruto.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka… gadis manis sepertimu yang pernah menjadi orang kepercayaan Belial malah berbelok menyerangnya. Sungguh ironis…" Naruto menghilangkan kembali Ice Spear di genggamannya menjadi udara dingin, tubuhnya berbalik menghadap Araqiel.

"Ikut aku" Araqiel berujar datar, dirinya berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto mengangkat bahunya, dia segera berjalan mengikuti Araqiel.

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Terungkap**

* * *

Tumph! Tumph! Tumph!

Suara langkah kaki terus menggema di sepanjang lorong, kaki jenjangnya terus berjalan mengikuti Araqiel yang berjalan di sampingnya. Berjalan bersama Araqiel, pemimpin para pemberontak memberikan kesan tersendiri pada dirinya.

Naruto sangat menikmati setiap detik, setiap menit, dan setiap jam untuk menikmati momen-momen seperti ini. Berada di sarang musuh dan bersama pemimpin mereka, terlebih lagi tanpa adanya pengawal bersamanya.

Rasanya... rasanya Naruto ingin sekali tertawa mendengarnya, dia beranggapan bahwa para pemberontak ini adalah musuh terbodoh yang pernah ia temui. Membiarkan pemimpin mereka tanpa pengawalan bersama seorang musuh yang jelas-jelas mengincar nyawa pemimpin mereka.

"Hey! Araqiel… apa kau tidak takut padaku" Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Selama aku masih berada disini aku tidak takut padamu" Araqiel menjawab datar.

"Hee… rupanya kau hanya berani melawanku di dalam kandang saja. Pengecut sekali…" Naruto mencoba memprovokasi Araqiel.

"Terserah saja kau memanggilku pengecut atau apa, aku memiliki banyak alasan untuk itu yang tidak mungkin aku katakan padamu" matanya sedikit melirik kesamping, melihat Naruto yang masih tampak tenang.

Tap!

Kaki Naruto berhenti bergerak, pandangannya kini tertuju pada sebuah pintu besi yang berada tepat di depannya dengan mekanisme sandi angka di sampingnya.

Araqiel berjalan perlahan menuju mekanisme sandi angka tersebut, menekan beberapa angka secara acak hingga mendengar suara pintu itu terbuka mengalihkan pandanganya.

"Ayo masuk" Araqiel berjalan lebih dulu, Naruto berjalan dibelakangnya.

Naruto dapat melihat dari balik pintu besi itu sebuah ruang kontrol di mana para Malaikat Jatuh pemberontak mengawasi semua lokasi yang menjadi wilayah kekuasaan mereka.

"Ini tidak jauh berbeda dari pusat kendali di Grigory" Naruto memandang sekitarnya, memperhatikan setiap aktivitas Malaikat Jatuh di sana.

"Kami memang sengaja membuatnya seperti di pusat kendali di Grigory. Kami memantau semua aktivitas di luar sana dari tempat terdekat hingga terjauh, kami juga memantau pergerakan musuh dari tempat ini dan..." Araqiel berbicara panjang lebar kepada Naruto.

"Tunggu! kau bilang musuh? apa musuh yang kalian maksud itu Malaikat Jatuh Grigory?" Naruto berbicara memotong ucapan Araqiel.

"Musuh kami yang sebenarnya bukanlah para Malaikat Jatuh Grigory, tapi dia…"

Clip!

Tampilan layar monitor utama mulai berganti, layar itu sekarang memperlihatkan sebuah foto seorang pria bersurai putih dengan sebuah nama dibawah foto tersebut.

"Alpozed Bael…" Naruto bergumam membaca sepenggal tulisan dibawah foto tersebut.

"Siapa dia?" Naruto bertanya kembali.

"Dia adalah Alpozed Bael, seorang Iblis berbakat yang mewarisi Power of Destruction dari klan Bael. Namun sayang… kelahirannya tidak pernah diharapkan oleh klan Bael, ibunya Selena Bael menikah dengan seorang Malaikat Jatuh yang merupakan musuh abadi bangsa Iblis. Saat masih kecil, dia dan ibunya diburu oleh klan Bael karena dia memiliki setengah darah Malaikat Jatuh di dalam dirinya yang sangat dibenci bangsa Iblis. Alpozed dan ibunya mencoba kabur dari kejaran bangsa Iblis, namun sayang… dirinya berpisah dengan ibunya dan terus berlari hingga sampai di negeri ini. Dewa Shiva menemukannya tergeletak ditanah tak sadarkan diri. Pada akhirnya Shiva membawa Alpozed ke tempatnya hingga mengangkat Alpozed menjadi muridnya" Araqiel kembali berbicara panjang lebar memberikan setiap informasi yang ia tahu kepada Naruto.

"Alpozed Bael, Iblis yang mewarisi Power of Destruction dan murid dari The God of Destruction, Shiva. Akan sangat berbahaya jika menjadi musuhnya… kalau begitu bagaimana dengan kabar tentang keberadaan ibunya dan siapa ayahnya?" Naruto menatap Araqiel disampingnya.

"Haaa… ibunya dikabarkan tertangkap dan tewas dibunuh oleh bangsa Iblis karena sudah melahirkan anak haram dan ayahnya…" Araqiel menjeda ucapannya.

"Siapa ayahnya? cepat katakan padaku! jangan membuatku penasaran…" Naruto dengan tidak sabar menatap Araqiel sambil memegang kedua bahunya.

"Ayahnya adalah Belial…" Tubuh Naruto mematung mendengarnya, kedua tanganya kembali tergeletak di samping tubuhnya. Matanya menatap kosong, pikirannya kembali teringat dengan sosok Belial, Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh yang sangat ditakuti eksistensinya.

"Kau tidak berbohongkan Araqiel?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Tidak, ini memang kebenarannya Naruto. Saat Alpozed tahu kebenaran tentang ayahnya dia segera mencarinya. Mereka bertemu di negeri ini, tapi itu semua sebenarnya adalah rencana licik Belial. Dia telah mencuci otak Alpozed untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada bangsa Iblis, terutama klan Bael yang sudah membunuh ibunya, tapi sebenarnya rencana Belial adalah untuk memperluas wilayah kekuasaan Grigory di Underworld. Alpozed semakin berambisi berlatih dengan dewa Shiva untuk mendapatkan kekuatan penghancur sejati yang akan membuat kekuatannya setara dengan The God of Destruction. Belial berencana menghancurkan Underworld dengan Alpozed sebagai senjatanya" Naruto tercengang mendengar semua itu, dirinya tidak menyangka jika Belial ingin mengibarkan bendera perang terhadap bangsa Iblis.

"Jadi begitu… sekarang aku mengerti apa tujuan kalian sebenarnya" Naruto mengadahkan wajahnya, menatap langit-langit ruangan.

"Sesuai apa yang kau pikirkan. Kami memang berencana mengagalkan tujuan Belial untuk mencegah adanya perang antara Malaikat Jatuh dengan Iblis. Membunuh Alpozed adalah satu-satunya cara mengcegah perang itu" Araqiel menatap tajam Naruto.

"Jadi… sebenarnya apa misiku?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mungkin sebenarnya Belial menganggapmu sebagai gangguan rencana ini nanti di masa depan karena kau terkenal dikalangan Malaikat Jatuh dengan dirimu yang masih memegang teguh prinsip sisi Malaikatmu sebelum kejatuhanmu. Maka dari itu dia sengaja mengirimmu ke sini untuk membuatmu terlibat dan memaksamu bertarung dengan Alpozed yang mungkin akan menyerang tempat ini"

'Rupanya selama ini kau menginginkan perang ya… baiklah Belial, akanku berikan arti perang sesungguhnya kepadamu…

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Konbawa Minna-san…!**

 **Sudah lama aku tidak berjumpa dengan kalian lagi setelah sekian lama hehe…**

 **Kali ini aku mempublish sebuah fanfic Spin-Off dari The Fallen Angel, ini bukan squel atau prequel karena ceritanya terfokus pada aksi Naruto yang berencana mengagalkan rencana Belial.**

 **Saya juga sedikit mengubah chara yang ada karena ini mengambil setting latar masa lalu sebelum DxD, anggap saja ini penampilan mereka sewaktu muda.**

 **Mangetsu Ringu, Log Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fallen Angel:**

 **The** **God of Destruction**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :  
Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto)  
Highschool DxD (Ichiei Ishibumi)  
Genre: **

**Adventure and Fantasy  
Rating: **

**M**

 **Warning:**

 **OOC, Typo, Fallen Angel (Naruto), Overpower, and Spin Off.**

* * *

 **Summary:**

 **Inilah kisahku… seorang Malaikat Jatuh pemalas yang harus berurusan dengan konflik internal bangsa dan negeriku.  
**

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **Jika para Author dan Reader-san sekalian yang ingin melihat penggambaran dari setiap chara di fanfic ini atau sekedar ingin membahas cerita fanfic ini, silakan kunjungi akun facebook dibawah ini!**

 **Facebook: Mangetsu Ringu**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Sang Penghancur**

* * *

"HYAAA…!"

BUUM!

DUUUUAAARR…!

Terlihat sebuah padang rumput seluas gurun sahara yang sebelumnya ditumbuhi rerumputan hijau dan pohon-pohon kini hancur dan musnah seketika hingga tak tersisa sedikitpun setelah seorang pria bersurai putih jatuh dari langit dengan menghantamkan sebuah pukulan berbalut Power of Destruction di permukaan tanah yang sekarang menjadi dasar sebuah kawah raksasa ini terbentuk.

Prok! Prok! Prok!

"Karya yang sangat bagus… Alpozed-kun" mendengar suara tepuk tangan dan kata pujian membuat pria putih itu mendongak keatas, kedua matanya menatap seorang pria bertubuh kekar dan berkulit biru yang tengah melayang di udara.

"Arigataou, Sensei…" Alpozed membungkuk hormat kepada pria itu merupakan The God of Destruction, Shiva, salah satu dari ketiga dewa besar mitologi Hindu yang sering disebut Trimurti.

Shiva melayang turun kebawah dan mendaratkan kakinya di hadapan Alpozed.

"Kenapa kau selalu membungkuk hormat sesaat bertemu denganku? Haah… sudah berulang kali aku katakan padamu jangan bersikap kaku dihadapanku, kau sudah kuanggap seperti anakku sendiri, tapi tetap saja kau tidak mendengarkan perkataanku" Alpozed mengangkat kembali wajahnya setelah mendengar ucapan dari Shiva atau sekarang ayah angkatnya

"Maaf Sensei… kali ini aku tidak bisa mematuhi ucapanmu itu, aku harus tetap menghormatimu selayaknya seorang Sensei walaupun sekarang kau adalah ayah angkatku" Shiva hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang setelah mendengar hal itu.

"Jadi… bagaimana hasil latihanmu kali ini?"

"Aku telah berhasil meningkatkan daya hancur Power of Destruction secara signifikan, Sensei. Bahkan sekarang aku dapat mengubah Power of Destruction menjadi sebuah pelindung tanpa celah sedikitpun dengan cara mengeluarkannya dari setiap pori-pori kulit di seluruh tubuhku. Akan aku tunjukkan padamu..." Alpozed berjalan mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang, tubuhnya berdiri tegak dengan kedua tangan terkepal kuat di samping tubuhnya. Dirinya mulai berkonsentrasi, memfokuskan kekuatannya keseluruh tubuhnya.

Huuuzz…

Aura merah kehitaman mulai menguar dari seluruh permukaan kulit Alpozed, dari ujung kaki hingga puncak kepala, tubuhnya tampak terlihat seperti terbakar namun dirinya tidak merasakan rasa sakit sedikitpun saat aura itu _membakarnya_.

'Bakatnya sangat alami, sangat di sayangkan klan Bael membuang anak berbakat seperti Alpozed. Jika kekuatannya terus di tingkatkan hingga melewati batas tubuhnya, mungkin saja dia bisa melampaui Lucifer, tidak! lebih dari itu… bahkan Satan sekalipun dapat ia lampaui' Shiva terus memikirkan potensi besar yang dimiliki muridnya atau anak angkatnya itu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Sensei?" tanya Alpozed selagi terus mempertahankan mode pertahanan terkuatnya saat ini.

"Luar biasa… kau adalah seorang jenius sejati. Jika kau terus meningkatkan kekuatanmu… mungkin kau bisa mengambil gelar The God of Destruction dariku, hahahahaha..." Shiva tertawa, membanggakan betapa hebatnya muridnya itu.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Sensei… aku tidak mungkin bisa melampauimu" Alpozed tersenyum senang mendengar Shiva membanggakannya.

"Baiklah, latihan kali ini cukup sampai disini, beristirahatlah… walaupun tubuhmu sudah sangat kuat layaknya seorang dewa tetapi kau harus tetap membutuhkan istirahat"

"Ha'i!" Alpozed menganguk, Shiva melayang dan terbang kembali menuju kediamannya secepat cahaya

Kepala Alpozed menunduk dengan poni rambut mengantung menghalangi wajahnya. Namun… dapat terlihat sebuah seringai tipis di sudut bibirnya.

"Tunggu saja aku Ayah… kali ini kita akan memusnakan Underworld beserta para Iblis yang sudah membunuh Ibu..." Alpozed mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat hingga Power of Destruction keluar dengan sendirinya.

Di suatu tempat yang berjarak ratusan kilometer jauhnya dari tempat Alpozed berdiri, terlihat dua orang gadis yang tengah melayang setelah mengawasi latihan Alpozed sekian kalinya tanpa diketahui walaupun dari jarak yang sangat jauh sekalipun. Mereka berdua merupakan Malaikat Jatuh berpangkat tinggi yang terbukti dengan empat pasang hitam di masing-masing punggung mereka.

"Kita harus cepat memberitahukan informasi ini kepada Araqiel. Bagaimana menurutmu, Ramiel?"

"Aku ikut saja denganmu, Danel" mereka berdua menganguk dan segera melesat terbang menjauhi titik tempat pengawasan mereka.

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

 **Tujuan baru**

* * *

"Jadi… bagaimana Naruto-kun, kau mau bergabung dengan kami?" sebuah uluran tangan yang terbungkus gauntlet metal dengan ukiran rumit bercorak emas terulur di samping Naruto.

Naruto menengok ke samping, kedua matanya memperhatikan jabat tangan tersebut, pandangannya beralih keatas menatap wajah seorang gadis bersurai hitam yang tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Oh… pantas saja aku tidak pernah melihatmu lagi Grigory dan ternyata kau berada disini rupanya, mengikuti jejak yang sama seperti Araqiel ya... Sariel" Naruto tersenyum tipis, tangan kanannya terulur ingin membalas jabat tangan Sariel. Namun…

Sing!

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk menerima bujukan musuh begitu saja" dengan cepat Naruto menarik tangan Sariel dan memutarnya tubuhnya kebelakang, pedang es atau Ice Sword kini sudah menempel manis di leher Sariel.

Para Malaikat Jatuh disana tersentak kaget melihat hal tersebut, mereka secara serentak mengambil kuda-kuda bertarung dengan Light Spear di tangan mereka karena melihat atasan mereka tengah terancam.

Hanya Araqiel saja yang belum bereaksi dengan tindakan Naruto, dirinya masih terdiam memperhatikan aksi nekat Naruto dengan menjadikan Sariel sebagai sanderanya.

"Apa kau lupa dengan apa yang kukatakan sebelumnya? aku tidak pernah takut kepadamu selama aku masih berada disini, karena disini aku kuat bersama teman-temanku yang siap membantuku mengalahkanmu" sudut bibir Naruto terangkat sedikit, dia hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Araqiel.

"Sudah cukup Naruto, aktingmu terlalu berlebihan kau tahu!" Sariel berkata cukup keras membuat Malaikat Jatuh lainnya dapat mendengarnya.

"Ha'i-ha'i, kau tidak bisa memberikan hiburan lebih lama lagi ya..." bilah tajam Ice Sword yang menempel di leher Sariel menghilang seketika, Naruto melepaskan kembali tangan Sariel membuat gadis itu sedikit meringis.

"Kenapa kau tadi mencengkram tanganku kuat sekali!" Sariel berteriak kepada Naruto, wajahnya terlihat sangat marah tetapi tampak mengemaskan bagi Naruto.

"Turunkan Light Spear kalian! dia bukan musuh kita" Sariel kembali berucap, para Malaikat Jatuh saling menatap satu sama lain dan mengangguk, mereka menghilangkan kembali senjata yang mereka buat, tampak ekspresi kesal terlihat diraut wajah mereka setelah melihat _hiburan_ yang dikatakan Naruto.

"Kau tidak punya selera humor rupanya. Ingin bergurau tetapi seperti ingin menyulut api peperangan disini" Araqiel berkomentar pedas, Naruto memalingkan wajahnya sambil bersiul-siul kecil.

Araqiel menghela nafas melihat tanggapan Naruto, dirinya kini berpaling menatap Sariel.

"Baiklah Sariel, bagaimana laporan perkembanganya?" Araqiel mulai bertanya. Sariel menyerahkan sebuah dokumen kepada Araqiel, dia segera membuka dokumen itu dan melihat semua kalimat yang ada di dalamnya itu secara seksama.

"Menurut laporan yang diberikan Danel dan Ramiel, saat ini Alpozed berhasil meningkatkan daya hancur Power of Destruction hingga ke titik tertinggi, bahkan… dalam sekali pukulan dia dapat membuat sebuah kawah raksasa dan memusnakan padang rumput seluas gurun sahara dalam sekejap mata. Dia juga dapat menggunakan Power of Destruction sebagai perisai absolut yang tidak dapat ditembus apapun" Araqiel berhasil mengambil kesimpulan dari laporan itu, Naruto dan Sariel hanya terdiam mendengarkan setiap kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Araqiel.

"Bahkan sekarang dia lebih berbahaya dari ayahnya sendiri" Araqiel bergumam sebelum menutup kembali dokumen yang diberikan Sariel.

"Tidak ada cara lain selain menyerangnya lebih dulu, akan sangat berbahaya jika dia menyerang tempat ini dengan adanya pemukiman penduduk di sekitar sini" Araqiel mulai menyampaikan isi pikirannya.

"Tetapi apa itu tidak terlalu beresiko, Kaichou? jika kita menyerangnya lebih dulu itu sama saja dengan kita mengibarkan bendera perang dengan dewa Shiva karena kita telah berani menyerang muridnya hanya karna alasan pribadi"

"Sebenarnya kita berada di dua pilihan yang sama-sama dirugikan. Jika dia menyerang kita lebih dulu dan ikut menyerang seluruh penduduk, dia bisa saja membuat alasan dengan mengkambing hitamkan keberadaan kita untuk dalih sesaat jika Shiva menanyakan hal tersebut"

"Berarti… dengan kata lain kita harus berhasil memancing Alpozed keluar dari wilayah kekuasaan mitologi Hindu dan bertarung ditempat lain?" tanya Naruto.

"Sepertinya kali ini kau benar, mungkin itulah satu-satunya jalan untuk masalah ini" jawab Araqiel.

"Jika kita ingin memancing pasti ada umpannya bukan? lalu… siapa yang akan menjadi umpannya?"

Araqiel dan Sariel saling pandang satu sama lain dan mengangguk, mereka secara serempak menatap Naruto secara intens.

"Aku?" Naruto bertanya kembali setelah mengerti dengan pandangan mereka berdua menatapnya, Araqiel dan Sariel mengangguk bersamaan membalas pertanyaan Naruto.

'Kenapa selalu aku yang menjadi korban…' Naruto membatin miris, dia merasa kasihan dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa kalian tidak meminta bantuan Ayah?" Araqiel dan Sariel terdiam seketika, mereka membayangkan kembali sosok Tuhan yang pernah mereka panggil sebagai Ayah saat masih di surga dulu.

"Kau tetap memanggil-Nya dengan sebutan Ayah ya… walau Dia-lah yang sudah mengusirmu dari surga" Araqiel berkata pelan, Naruto hanya tersenyum miris mendengar itu.

"Keyakinanku kepada Ayah tak akan pernah tergantikan walaupun aku sudah tidak diterima lagi disisi-Nya" Naruto berucap, dirinya terus memegang teguh akan keyakinan selama ini.

"Mungkin inilah sebabnya kau sering dibicarakan oleh Malaikat Jatuh lainnya karena selalu membandingkan segala hal dengan pandangan seorang Malaikat sebelum dirinya _terjatuh_ " Sariel menatap sendu kebawah setelah berkata seperti itu, Araqiel juga melakukan hal yang sama. Naruto hanya terdiam, kedua matanya terpejam, dirinya mulai meresapi setiap kata-kata itu kedalam pikirannya.

"Mungkin kau benar, tapi sekarang itu tidaklah penting, kita punya masalah yang lebih pelik dari pada membahas hal itu" Naruto kembali menyadarkan mereka berdua.

"Aku setuju denganmu" Araqiel kembali sadar dari lamunannya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, Kaichou?" Sariel bertanya kepada Araqiel. Araqiel kembali berpikir, dirinya mulai menyusun semua rencana di dalam kepalanya.

"Jadi… bagaimana rencana selanjutnya, Kaichou?" Naruto mengubah panggilan Araqiel dengan sebutan Kaichou dan hal itu membuat Araqiel mendecih mendengarnya.

"Tidak ada cara lain selain menantangnya dan membuat dia mengejar Naruto hingga ke tempat tanpa adanya penduduk" Araqiel mulai memberikan pedapatnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin jika rencana itu tidak akan gagal?" Naruto kembali bertanya.

"Para Iblis yang masih muda yang mempunyai kekuatan besar rata-rata cenderung lebih emosional dari Iblis lainnya, mungkin hal itu bisa kita manfaatkan untuk memancingnya keluar" Araqiel menjawab.

"Jadi begitu... kurasa tidak ada salahnya mencoba rencana itu" Naruto melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Tapi… tidak menutup kemungkinan jika para Iblis kuat mampu tetap menjaga wibawa mereka walaupun dirinya dihina sekalipun" Sariel memberikan pendapatnya.

"Itu juga sama dengan yang aku pikirkan saat ini. Akan sangat sulit untuk menjatuhkannya jika ia tetap menjaga emosinya, jika itu terjadi tidak ada cara lain selain rencana B" Naruto mulai berbicara serius.

"Apa rencana B itu?" Sariel bertanya.

"Untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa memberitahukan itu kepada kalian, tapi jika sudah waktunya akanku beritahu semuanya" Naruto menjawab dengan santai pertanyaan Sariel.

"Kau berbicara seperti itu membuatku mengingat kembali kenangan kita masa lalu" Araqiel berucap.

"Ah! benarkah? hahahaha… aku juga tidak menyangka jika saat ini aku bisa berbicara leluasa tanpa kaku sedikitpun kepada kalian setelah ratusan tahun berlalu" balas Naruto sambil terus tertawa.

Araqiel tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya membuat Naruto terdiam. Naruto mengalihkan pandanganya memperhatikan telapak tangannya. Naruto tanpa ragu mengulurkan tangannya dan menjabat tangan Araqiel.

"Mulai saat ini kau adalah teman kami dan bagian dari organisasi ini. Jika kau memiliki musuh maka dia juga akan menjadi musuh kami dan jika kau memiliki teman maka dia juga akan menjadi teman kami. Mulai saat ini kita adalah keluarga, kami akan selalu disampingmu..." Araqiel tersenyum lembut pada Naruto.

Deg!

Jantung Naruto kembali berdetak cepat sesaat dirinya mendengar kalimat terakhir yang Araqiel lontarkan.

Kalimat itu… kata-kata itu… mengingatkan kembali kepada seorang Malaikat cantik yang pernah berkata seperti itu kepadanya.

" _Aku akan selalu disampingmu…"_

Dia harus mengeyahkan pikiran itu sekarang. Saat ini dia mendapatkan kembali orang-orang yang berharga didalam hidupnya dan dirinya bersumpah akan melindungi orang-orang itu bagaimanapun caranya, walaupun harus menjual jiwanya kepada Iblis sekalipun ia tidak peduli asalkan dia dapat melihat senyuman mereka dan itu sudah cukup bagi Naruto. Inilah prinsip hidup mantan Sang Pelindung, mengambil semua jalan yang membuatnya kuat untuk melindungi orang-orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya.

'Ya… aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu kali ini Araqiel'

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

 **Trimurti**

* * *

"Sepertinya kau duluan yang datang"

Brahma menaruh kembali cangkir tersebut ketempatnya. Matanya melirik kesamping memperhatikan sesosok dewa yang kerap disebut sebagai The God of Destruction, Shiva. Dirinya baru saja tiba dan kini duduk disampingnya.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku?" Shiva bertanya, tangannya terulur mengambil secangkir teh yang telah disediakan disana. Matanya menatap kedepan memperhatikan sebuah kolam ikan cantik yang berada didepan mereka.

"Jangan terlalu kaku begitu kepadaku, aku hanya ingin menyapamu setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu"

"Kau berbicara seperti itu seakan kita tidak pernah bertemu selama ratusan tahun" Shiva sedikit bergurau, Brahma hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Kenapa dia belum datang?" Shiva kembali meminum tehnya.

"Kau juga tahukan bahwa dialah yang mengambil peranan paling penting diantara kita. Seorang dewa yang mengawasi dunia dari hari penciptaan hingga akan datangnya hari kehancuran bukanlah tugas yang mudah bukan?"

"Ya, kau benar. Kau sendiri sudah selesai dengan tugasmu, menciptakan dunia ini bersama para dewa dan Tuhan, dan sekarang tinggal aku dan para dewa penghancur lainnya yang hanya perlu menunggu hingga datangnya hari akhir yang sudah ditentukan untuk melaksanakan tugas kami sebagai dewa yang mengakhiri kehidupan didunia ini" Shiva kembali meminum teh tersebut dengan tenang, walau sebenarnya ketenangan bukanlah gayanya.

"Rupanya kau yang sekarang sudah mengerti akan jalan kehidupan ini ya. Kau mengingatkanku kembali dengan dirimu yang dulu yang hanya kerjanya menghancurkan segalanya entah itu makhluk hidup atau alam yang telah aku ciptakan dan itu sedikit membuatku kesal"

"Itu tergantung. Lagi pula kau menciptakan sesuatu yang tidak penting seperti menciptakan para makhluk yang hanya menyebarkan kejahatan di muka bumi ini, apa kau ini temannya Lucifer? bahkan Satan saja sebenarnya makhluk yang taat kepada-Nya hanya saja dirinya diciptakan dalam bentuk menakutkan yang ditugaskan mengendalikan para iblis"

"Aku hanya ingin menguji mereka yang telah kita ciptakan, kita bisa menentukan tanggal hari akhir dengan perubahan sifat manusia, jika mereka bersatu melawan kejahatan kita bisa memundurkan hari akhir, tapi jika mereka tercerai berai terhasut oleh kejahatan itu kita bisa memajukan hari akhir. Ini adalah peraturan yang Tuhan berikan kepada kita sebagai dewa, yang bertugas membantu-Nya mengatur dunia ini"

"Ahh… terserahmu sajalah. Aku hanya akan menjalankan tugasku dan itu sudah prinsip hidupku" Shiva kembali meminum tehnya dengan sedikit kesal karena sudah mendapat ceramah dari Brahma, yang menurutnya terlalu bijaksana.

"Kudengar… kekuatan muridmu sudah meningkat pesat, bahkan hampir menyamai kekuatanmu. Apa dia tidak akan menjadi sumber masalah di masa depan nanti? terlebih lagi dia sesosok Iblis" Shiva terdiam dan menaruh kembali cangkir tehnya.

"Kau jangan terlalu meremehkan muridku. Aku melatihnya bukan untuk menjadikannya mesin penghancur, tapi aku mengajarkannya tentang arti perdamaian dari sisi kehancuran"

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?"

"Sejatinya kehancuran mendatangkan perdamaian setelahnya. Para makhluk hidup akan saling bahu-membahu menolong satu sama lain tanpa melihat dari ras, suku, warna kulit, agama, ataupun negara. Mereka membutuhkan orang lain untuk mengisi kehidupan mereka, tanpa orang lain mereka akan mati karena kesepian. Jika ada orang dekat bersamamu, kau akan merasakan kehangatan bersamanya, kehangatan keluarga yang tidak bisa semua orang dapatkan dengan sendirinya, kau memerlukan perjuangan, bahkan darah sekalipun perlu ditumpahkan untuk mendapatkan hal itu. Itulah yang aku ajarkan pada Alpozed untuk membuatnya mengerti arti hidup ini"

"Kau sudah terlihat seperti seorang ayah bagiku" Shiva hanya tersenyum lebar menanggapi pujian yang dilontarkan Brahma.

"Ya… kuharap pelajaran itu dapat masuk kedalam hatinya walaupun dia seorang Iblis sejatinya"

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Konichiwa Minna-san…!**

 **Hahaha… bagaimana dengan chapter ini? apa kurang memuaskan? saya sedikit kecewa dengan sedikit review, follow, dan favorit yang masuk, tapi tidak apa aku akan berusaha lagi untuk membuat cerita yang dapat menghibur kalian semua.**

 **Mungkin… fanfic ini hanya berisi beberapa chapter, tapi tidak memutus kemungkinan jika alur ceritanya akan menjadi panjang dengan berbagai konflik baru yang muncul.**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan review, favorit, dan follow setelah membaca fanfic ini, Oke!**

 **Mangetsu Ringu, Log Out**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Fallen Angel:**

 **The God of Destruction**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :  
Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto)  
Highschool DxD (Ichiei Ishibumi)  
Genre: **

**Adventure and Fantasy  
Rating: **

**M**

 **Warning:**

 **OOC, Typo, Fallen Angel (Naruto), Overpower, and Spin Off.**

* * *

 **Summary:**

 **Inilah kisahku… seorang Malaikat Jatuh pemalas yang harus berurusan dengan konflik internal bangsa dan negeriku.  
**

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **Jika para Author dan Reader-san sekalian yang ingin melihat penggambaran dari setiap chara di fanfic ini atau sekedar ingin membahas cerita fanfic ini, silakan kunjungi akun facebook dibawah ini!**

 **Facebook: Mangetsu Ringu**

* * *

 **Chapter 7:**

 **Serangan Kejutan**

* * *

Mengepakkan keenam pasang sayap hitamnya, Naruto terbang dengan malas tanpa adanya semangat hidup terlihat diwajahnya. Kenapa?

Karena kali ini seorang _mantan_ Malaikat yang pernah diagung-agungkan akan kekuatannya, kini menjadi seorang pesuruh atas pemimpin barunya yang ia sendiri akui dan itu sungguh ironis bila dikatakan. Bukan itu saja nasib sial yang berpihak padanya kali ini tetapi masih ada satu misi yang dimana dirinya menjadi sebuah _umpan hidup_ untuk memancing seekor _predator_ keluar dari sarangnya.

"Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku… kupikir aku akan mendapat posisi tinggi dalam organisasi baru ini mengingat siapa diriku, tapi nyatanya? Haaah~" Naruto menghela nafas, merutuki kesialan nasibnya.

Seorang perempuan dengan tubuh loli yang kini tengah memantau keadaan Naruto dari tempat yang jauh dan aman untuknya.

Araqiel tersenyum licik, dirinya tidak menyangka dapat berhasil memanfaatkan sifat Malaikat sebelum _terjatuh_ yang masih menempel di dalam hati Naruto hingga sekarang.

"Mengedepankan perdamaian di atas segalanya dengan berbagai cara untuk menggapainya" itulah kata-kata yang mendasari hidup Naruto hingga sekarang.

Jadi… memposisikan Naruto menjadi seorang pesuruh bukanlah hal yang buruk, tapi dirinya mendapatkan keuntungan berlipat ganda akan hal ini. Memiliki mata-mata yang mau mengorbankan segalanya demi terjadinya perdamaian.

Araqiel berpikir itu adalah sifat yang terlalu naif, tapi ia juga menghargai motto hidup seperti itu, mungkin baru kali ini dirinya menjumpai seorang Malaikat Jatuh yang sangat peduli akan perdamaian, berbanding terbalik dengan Malaikat Jatuh lainnya yang terus memenuhi ambisi dan nafsunya.

Terbang bebas di angkasa, Naruto masih tetap mempertahankan wajah malasnya, sebenarnya dia bisa saja kabur dari misi ini tetapi ada harga yang harus dibayar jika ia melakukan itu.

Konflik internal Malaikat Jatuh semakin panas, dirinya mendengar sebuah berita dari informan yang dikirim Araqiel bahwa informasi tentang bergabungnya ia kedalam organisasi para pemberontak sudah diketahui pihak Grigory, mungkin sebenarnya Belial sudah memperkirakan hal ini akan terjadi, maka dari itu dia tidak mengambil tindakan gegabah dengan menyerang langsung markas para pemberontak karena ia pasti memiliki rencana lain dan kartu As yang siap dikeluarkan kapan saja untuk memusnakan para pemberontak hingga keakarnya.

Memikirkan semua itu membuat kepala Naruto sedikit pusing, sebenarnya dia adalah Malaikat Jatuh yang santai dalam menjalankan misinya, tapi kali ini keselamatan kedua bangsa di Underworld dipertaruhkan.

Belial ingin memperluas kekuasaan Grigory, secara otomatis mereka akan menghadapi Lucifer dan para pengikutnya yaitu bangsa Iblis. Perang antara Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh takkan bisa terhindar lagi jika itu terjadi.

"Aaarrgghhh! kenapa aku terus memikirkan hal ini sih…" Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya, dia sedikit frustasi memikirkan semua masalah pelik yang ia hadapi saat ini.

"Fokus… kali ini yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah memancing, jika kau mendapat ikan segeralah pulang dan memasaknya, akan sangat lezat menyantapnya jika ada dirimu…" memandang keatas, Naruto kembali memikirkan sesosok Malaikat yang membuatnya merasakan cinta.

"Apa yang kupikirkan? Tidak-tidak, jangan memikirkan hal lain, aku harus fokus menyelesaikan misi ini" memejamkan matanya, Naruto kembali menenangkan dirinya.

Deg!

'Ada yang datang…' Naruto memicingkan kedua matanya, ia dapat merasakan kehadiran sesosok makhluk yang sebangsa denganya, aura Malaikat Jatuh ini terasa tidak asing baginya.

'Apa dia Malaikat Grigory?' batinnya bertanya, kedua matanya melirik keatas dan apa yang terjadi! Sebuah kilatan cahaya menyambutnya.

"Sial!"

ZZZRRRRSSSHHH!

KAABOOOOMMM… Bebatuan kecil berjatuhan dari langit, debu pasir bertebaran dimana-mana, hutan yang dulu hijau kini terbakar hebat hingga sepertiga wilayah.

Naruto mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Dirinya hampir saja terkena serangan kejutan dari atas langit, beruntungnya dia dapat menghindar dari sambaran petir tersebut yang hanya menghantam permukaan.

"Tidak salah lagi, ini salah satu tekniknya..." Naruto bergumam, dirinya terus memandang kepulan asap dari sumber ledakan.

Thump!

Thump!

Thump!

Naruto dapat mendengar suara langkah seseorang dari dalam kepulan asap tersebut. Suaranya semakin terdengar jelas dengan menampakkan sesosok bayangan seseorang dari balik asap itu.

"Ternyata instingmu masih tajam seperti dulu" Sesosok bayangan tersebut melangkah keluar dari dalam asap. Sesaat kemudian bayangan tersebut berganti dengan seorang pria bertubuh kekar dengan zirah emas terpasang di tubuhnya, kedua tangannya menggengam masing-masing sebuah pedang yang berbahan sama dengan zirah yang dipakainya.

"Sejak awal aku dapat menduga bahwa kaulah yang akan dikirim Belial untuk menghabisiku… Baraqiel" Naruto kembali bangkit berdiri, dirinya kini harus berhadapan dengan seorang Malaikat Jatuh yang merupakan salah satu petinggi Grigory.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak mulai saja pestanya…" Baraqiel menyilangkan kedua pedangnya, kedua kakinya bertekuk mendorong tubuhnya sekuat mungkin, permukaan tanah hancur seketika. Naruto tetap terdiam setiba Baraqiel muncul dihadapannya.

"Mati kau!"

WUUSSS...

BUUM!

BLAAARRR!

Permukaan tanah hancur seketika, membuat debu yang menutupi jarak pandangnya. Baraqiel membulatkan mata, dirinya tidak menyadari pergerakan Naruto yang dapat menghindari serangannya.

"Kau merindukanku…" Naruto kembali muncul dibelakang Baraqiel, ia mengayunkan Ice Sword digengamannya dengan sangat cepat, mencoba membunuh Baraqiel dari titik butanya.

TRRAAANNK!

Baraqiel dengan tangkas menahan serangan kejutan Naruto. Tangan kirinya bergerak cepat, mengayunkan sebilah pedang digengamannya mencoba menyerang Naruto kembali.

Naruto dengan sigap melompat jauh kebelakang menghindari serangan tersebut, Baraqiel tidak tinggal diam, dirinya kembali berlari secepat kilat menuju tempat Naruto mendarat.

Naruto yang baru saja menampakkan kaki harus kembali menahan serangan Baraqiel, tubuhnya terus terseret kebelakang, serangan Baraqiel begitu bertenaga membuatnya sedikit terdesak.

'Dia berusaha mendesakku dengan terus memberikan serangan terfokus dengan satu titik. Jika itu terus terjadi tubuhku akan goyah dan itu akan memberikan kesempatan padanya untuk membunuhku dengan cepat, di satu sisi aku harus menghemat kekuatanku' Naruto mulai berpikir, dirinya mencoba mencari jalan keluar dari pertarungan ini yang menurutnya sangat merepotkan.

'Tidak ada cara lain selain menggunakan perubahan tersebut, tapi perubahan itu akan memakan setengah kekuatanku. Tidak ada kesempatan bagiku untuk menang melawan Baraqiel yang menggunakan bentuk terkuatnya jika tidak memakai perubahan terkuatku' Naruto sudah mengambil keputusan, pada kali ini Ia akan kembali menunjukkan pada dunia mengapa dirinya diberi gelar Sang Pelindung oleh Tuhan.

" _Akulah yang terlahir di luar kehendak Tuhan…"_

"Sial! Dia ingin menggunakan bentuk terkuatnya, tidak akan aku biarkan..." Baraqiel kembali melesat mencoba menyerang Naruto, namun aura kegelapan yang membentuk sebuah kubah pelindung berhasil menahan serangan Baraqiel.

"Sial! Aku sudah terlambat"

" _Mahkluk yang mewarisi darah Sang Malapetaka dan Dewi Keadilan..."_

" _Diriku ditolak oleh takdir dan dibuang ke dalam kegelapan…"_

" _Kebencian adalah sarapan dan dendam adalah minuman…"_ aura kegelapan yang membentuk sebuah kubah tersebut perlahan-lahan menyusut dan memadat mengikuti bentuk tubuh Naruto.

" _Menari bersama kehancuran dan tertawa diatas kematian, tahta Surga menjadi hadiah permainan…"_

" _Menaklukan harapan, membakar kesucian, kemurkaan Tuhan menjadi kesenangan…"_

Krakk!

Krakk!

Krakk!

Permukaan tanah di sekitarnya hancur berantakan dan terbelah seperti sarang laba-laba, bebatuan terangkat ke udara bersama pepohonan, langit menjadi gelap disertai sambaran petir dan awan hitam yang bergerak membentuk sebuah pusaran di atas tempat Naruto berada.

" _Tuhan yang maha pengasih lagi maha penyayang memberikan pengampunan, darah yang kotor akan dosa menjadi seputih susu dari taman Surga…"_

" _Penyesalan membuat kesedihan dan air mata menjadi bentuk kesetiaan…"_

" _Kegelapan menjadi senjata andalan dan perintah Tuhan menjadi kekuatan pembalasan…"_

ZZRRRRSSSSSHHH….

BUUMMM!

KRAAAKK!

KRAAAKK!

KRAAAKK!

Aura kegelapan dalam skala besar meluncur ke atas bagaikan sebuah pilar yang membelah langit, gelombang kejut ikut menyertai, meratakan semua permukaan di sekitarnya hingga tak tersisa.

Baraqiel merentangkan tangan kirinya dan membuat sebuah kubah sihir, tangan kanannya menggenggam sebilah pedang yang ia tancapkan ke dalam tanah untuk menahan tubuhnya.

Kali ini dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia menyaksikan kembali perubahan Naruto kedalam bentuk terkuatnya. Tetapi dirinya merasakan bahwa ini sangat berbeda, kekuatan ini terasa sangat menakutkan dan mematikan berbanding terbalik dengan perubahannya dulu sewaktu pengusiran Lucifer dan para pengikutnya dari Surga.

'Seberapa kuat sekarang kau Naruto…' batinnya berkata, merasakan aura kekuatan Naruto membuat tubuhnya bergetar.

* * *

Pilar kegelapan perlahan-lahan menghilang, debu-debu beterbangan menutupi area tempat Naruto berada, kondisi alam berangsur stabil kembali seperti sedia kala.

Baraqiel menghilangkan kembali kubah sihir tersebut dan menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, kedua matanya terus menatap kumpulan asap yang menutupi tempat Naruto berada.

"Aku tidak mera-

"Kau mencariku?"

Deg!

Waktu terasa berhenti, kedua mata Baraqiel membulat sempurna, tubuhnya menegang sesaat merasakan kehadiran Naruto tepat berdiri di belakangnya tanpa ia sadari.

Buaagh!

"Khoock!" mulutnya memuntahkan darah sesaat merasakan sebuah pukulan bersarang di punggungnya.

WUUUSSSS…

Buum!

Buum!

Buum!

DUUAAR!

Baraqiel terlontar hebat, tubuhnya melesat dan terpantul beberapa kali di permukaan hingga berhenti menghantam tanah dengan begitu keras.

Baraqiel dengan susah payah berusaha bangkit berdiri, dirinya baru saja mendapatkan sebuah hadiah berupa satu pukulan yang membuatnya hampir kehilangan nyawanya.

'Ke-kekuatan ma-macam apa itu?' dirinya bertanya-tanya, ia sangat terkejut merasakan kekuatan Naruto yang sangat tidak sebanding dengan dirinya walau dalam bentuk terkuatnya.

Tumph!

Tumph!

"Kau sekarang begitu lemah ya Baraqiel, baru menerima satu pukulanku saja sudah membuatmu seperti ini…" Naruto berjalan pelan mendekati Baraqiel yang masih susah payah untuk berdiri.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Baraqiel bertanya dengan suara serak.

Naruto membungkuk dihadapan Baraqiel, kedua pasang sayap yang berbeda membentang indah dipunggungnya.

"Aku beritahukan satu hal kepadamu tentang diriku…" Naruto mendekatkan mulutnya di telinga Baraqiel.

"Aku adalah Angel Bane, salah satu Cryptids atau makhluk terkutuk yang ditolak oleh dunia. Aku terlahir dari perkawinan seorang Dewi dan Sang Malapetaka, Trihexa…" Baraqiel membulatkan matanya sekali lagi, dirinya sangat terkejut dengan kebenaran sosok Naruto.

"Sebenarnya Ayah melarangku menceritakan keberanan ini kepada orang lain, bahkan untuk para Malaikat terdekat-Nya, tapi ya… melihatmu berambisi sekali untuk membunuhku membuatku sedikit takjub akan tekadmu itu. Hanya para makhluk sekelas Dewa dan Naga saja yang dapat bertanding denganku, itu pun belum tentu sebanding denganku. Maka dari itu aku mendapatkan gelar Sang Pelindung karena kekuatanku untuk melindungi Manusia dari gangguan makhluk seperti kalian yang hanya bisa membuat kerusakan di muka bumi ini"

"Apa bedanya kami dengan Manusia serakah diluar sana yang juga hanya mementingkan diri mereka saja?" Baraqiel bertanya, walaupun dirinya dalam keadaan terdesak setidaknya ini dapat mengulur waktu untuk pemulihannya.

"Setidaknya masih banyak Manusia yang peduli akan sesama walaupun mereka dari golongan terbelakang sekalipun. Aku suka dengan cara mereka menghabiskan waktu hidup dengan berkumpul bersama keluarga, tertawa bersama dan sedih bersama, aku bahkan senang mendengar berita tentang kelahiran seorang bayi Manusia ke dunia ini. Jika seandainya semua makhluk dapat berdiri sejajar akan sangat indah dunia ini untuk ditinggali" Kedua matanya menatap ke atas, menikmati pergerakan awan di langit yang kembali cerah.

"Ya… aku juga sebenarnya mendambakan dunia yang seperti itu. Dunia yang penuh akan harapan, dunia yang tidak membedakan ras dari mana kau berasal. Tapi… jika ingin membangun dunia seperti itu maka diperlukan namanya PENGORBANAN!" Baraqiel dengan cepat bangkit kembali setelah berhasil memulihkan kekuatannya. Tangan kanannya yang mengacung seketika mengengam kembali sebuah pedang yang ia hunuskan kearah Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum kecil dengan kata-kata harapan yang dilontarkan Baraqiel, sebenarnya Naruto tahu kata-kata itu memang berasal dari hatinya bukan dari ucapan omong kosong untuk mengulur waktu pemulihannya.

'Ternyata masih ada makhluk sepertiku yang mengharapkan sebuah perdamaian…' batinnya berucap.

Ujung pedang itu semakin mendekat, tapi Naruto seakan tidak berpengaruh dengan serangan tersebut, karena waktu seakan berjalan lebih lambat dihadapan penglihatan Naruto yang telah mencapai bentuk terkuatnya.

'Ya… memang dibutuhkan pengorbanan untuk membuat dunia seperti itu, maka… pengorbananmu juga akan sangat berarti untuk membangun dunia itu'

Craassss!

Zzrrrsssshhh…

Tangan kanannya berlumuran darah, darah terus menetes dari ujung jarinya yang telah memotong kerongkongan sesosok makhluk yang sama dengannya. Aliran listrik yang terlihat menyelimuti tangannya perlahan-lahan membersihkan sisa-sisa darah yang masih menempel disana.

Pengorbanan memang perlu dilakukan untuk mewujudkan sesuatu dan kini dirinya melakukan hal tersebut untuk menggapai impiannya, membangun sebuah dunia yang dimana para makhluk dapat berdiri sejajar menatap alam ini.

"Aku tidak akan melupakan pengorbananmu, Baraqiel…" Naruto bangkit berdiri, tubuhnya bercahaya dan kembali ke bentuk semula.

Tubuh Baraqiel perlahan-lahan terurai menjadi partikel cahaya yang terbang terbawa angin musim semi keangkasa.

"Baraqiel… kau adalah makhluk suci yang dipaksa hidup di dalam kegelapan, kau menerima semua takdir yang telah Ayah berikan walaupun itu sebuah kutukan, kau tetap tabah menjalaninya. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan namanya sampai kematian menjemputku…"

Naruto melangkahkan kembali kakinya, dirinya mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat pertarungannya, bukan pertarungan fisik ataupun kekuatan, melainkan pertarungan keyakinan sesama makhluk yang mendambakan perdamaian.

"Alpozed… Belial… tunggulah aku… aku tidak akan menyia-siakan pengorbanan seorang pejuang yang rela mati untuk menggapai perdamaian. Kami menempuh jalan yang sama, merasakan hal yang sama, dan berjuang demi hal yang sama, tapi takdir berkata lain membuat kami harus memutuskan siapakah yang dapat menanggung beban ini, dan dia memilihku untuk melanjutkan jalannya. Kali ini… tujuan hidupku akan berubah dengan mengakhiri hidup kalian dan membangun perdamaian di atas kematian kalian!"

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Konbawa Minna-san…!**

 **Gomene karena updatenya malam-malam begini karena saya begitu bersemangat untuk menghibur Reader-san dan Author-san di tengah malam ini, tapi yang pasti cerita ini akan menyambut pagi kalian semua untuk bersemangat menjalani aktifitas... untung saja saya libur ufufufuf….**

 **Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan seputar fanfic ini atau ingin sharing ide atau pemikiran untuk membangun fanfic ini kedepannya silahkan PM atau chat di akun fb saya. Yah~ walau saya jarang buka fb sih, hehehe….**

 **Ini tetap fanfic oneshot, yang saya maksud konflik-konflik lainnya itu adalah adegan/scene untuk membangun tujuan dari akhir fanfic ini.**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan review, favorit, dan follow setelah membaca fanfic ini, Oke!**

 **Mangetsu Ringu, Log Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Fallen Angel:**

 **The God of Destruction**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :  
Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto)  
Highschool DxD (Ichiei Ishibumi)  
Genre: **

**Adventure and Fantasy  
Rating: **

**M**

 **Warning:**

 **OOC, Typo, Fallen Angel (Naruto), Naruel (Naruto), Overpower, and Spin Off.**

* * *

 **Summary:**

 **Inilah kisahku… seorang Malaikat Jatuh pemalas yang harus berurusan dengan konflik internal bangsa dan negeriku.**

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **Jika para Author dan Reader-san sekalian yang ingin melihat penggambaran dari setiap karakter yang ada di fanfic ini atau hanya ingin mengobrol membahas cerita fanfic ini, silakan kunjungi akun facebook saya.**

* * *

 **Facebook:**

 **Mangetsu Ringu**

* * *

 **Chapter 8:**

 **Pertemuan**

* * *

"Baraqiel telah gugur…"

Para dewan Grigory yang menghadiri rapat itu hanya terdiam. Suasana menjadi hening setelah Belial mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Aku tidak menyangka Baraqiel dapat gugur secepat itu. Memang benar kemampuan Naruel tidak dapat diragukan lagi, akan tetapi kematian Baraqiel terlalu mendadak untuk kita" Belial tetap terdiam mendengarkan Kokabiel berbicara.

Kokabiel, merupakan salah satu dari kesepuluh dewan Grigory. Nama Kokabiel mengartikan 'Bintang Tuhan', dengan kata lain ialah Malaikat yang mengajarkan astronomi kepada Manusia sebelum dia 'terjatuh' akan dosa.

"Sebenarnya aku juga meragukan kematiannya… mungkin saja Baraqiel telah masuk perangkap mereka, dimana perangkap itu membuat kekuatannya melemah, dengan begitu Naruel sebagai eksekutor dapat menghabisinya dengan mudah" Samyaza menyampaikan pendapatnya. Para dewan lainnya kembali terdiam, memperhitungkan kembali pendapat tersebut.

Samyaza, merupakan salah satu dari kesepuluh dewan Grigory. Dulu dia merupakan Malaikat yang taat kepada-Nya, namun setelah dia 'terjatuh' akan dosa, pengertian darinamanya sendiri berganti menjadi 'Pemberontak Bernama Buruk' karena sifatnya yang telah ingkar akan perintah Tuhan.

"Kupikir itu tidak masuk akal, terlalu mustahil untuk para pemberontak membuat sebuah alat sehebat itu dalam kurun waktu 57 tahun setelah terjadi perpecahan. Terlebih lagi kita dan mereka mengetahui benar siapa sosok Baraqiel sebenarnya" Tamiel membantah, dirinya berspekulasi menanggapi pendapat Samyaza.

Tamiel, merupakan salah satu dari kesepuluh dewan Grigory yang tersisa. Namanya sendiri mengartikan 'Kesempurnaan Tuhan' karena dialah Malaikat yang menyampaikan segala kesempurnaan yang dimiliki-Nya kepada umat Manusia sesaat masih menjadi Malaikat suci yang taat kepada-Nya.

"Kurasa pernyataan Tamiel ada benarnya juga…" Shamsiel menyandarkan punggungnya dengan bersedekap dada. Matanya tertutup dengan senyum kecil terpahat di bibir kecilnya.

Shamsiel, merupakan salah satu dari kesepuluh dewan Grigory yang tersisa. Manusia mengartikan namanya sebagai 'Matahari Tuhan' karena dialah Malaikat yang menyalakan api suci di matahari atas perintah-Nya sebelum ia 'terjatuh' akan dosa. Bahkan, masyarakat Babilonia memujanya sebagai Dewa Matahari.

"Jujur saja... aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli dengan masalah ini. Kalian membahas hal yang tidak penting menurutku… akan lebih baik jika kita membicarakan bagaimana cara menghadapi mereka, terlebih lagi Naruel yang telah bergabung dengan mereka, dia pasti memiliki banyak informasi terkini tentang kita" Azazel mulai angkat bicara, para dewan kembali terdiam setelah mendengar nasihat pendek dari Azazel.

Azazel merupakan dewan terakhir dari kesepuluh dewan Grigory yang tersisa, sekaligus menjadi Panglima Perang Grigory. Dulu Azazel adalah Malaikat Perang dibawah perintah-Nya, dialah Malaikat yang selalu mengakhiri seluruh perang di belahan dunia. Akan tetapi, suatu insiden membuatnya 'terjatuh' dan merubahnya menjadi seorang pendosa. Sejak saat itu arti nama Azazel sendiri mengartikan 'Putus Asa dari Rahmat Tuhan', pengertian itu hampir sama dengan arti sosok makhluk yang disebut Iblis yang mengartikan 'Putus Asa' oleh karena itu Manusia berspekulasi menganggap sosok Azazel sebagai nenek moyang bangsa Iblis. Akan tetapi, sejak dahulu bangsa Iblis telah lama ada sebagai makhluk yang menghuni Underworld atau dunia bawah.

"Seperti yang dikatakan Azazel… kita tidak bisa membuang-buang waktu untuk membahas hal ini. Baraqiel telah gugur dalam menjalankan tugasnya dan itu menjadi pelajaran bagi kita untuk tidak meremehkan musuh dan selalu waspada terhadap mereka. Keempat dewan dari kesepuluh dewan Grigory telah menghianati kita dan membantu para pemberontak mendirikan organisasi untuk menjatuhkan pemerintahan kita. Naruel yang dulu menjadi prajurit terkuat walau dia pemalas dan sekarang telah menjadi bagian dari mereka. Musuh kita semakin bertambah dan kuat, bukan hanya bangsa Iblis yang menjadi musuh kita, melainkan dari kaum kita sendiri. Hal ini tidak bisa terus dibiarkan, jika tidak populasi Malaikat Jatuh akan semakin berkurang, hal ini akan menjadi kesempatan bangsa Iblis menyerang kita kapan saja. Penguasaan wilayah Underworld oleh bangsa Iblis semakin meluas dan kita tidak akan membiarkan hal ini" Baliel berbicara panjang lebar memberi arahan sebagai pemimpin mereka.

"Bagaimana cara kita memberantas mereka itu dengan waktu dekat? terlebih lagi, kita tidak bisa menerjunkan para prajurit lebih banyak lagi, akan sangat berbahaya bagi kita jika bangsa Iblis mendengar pertahankan kita sedang melemah?" Samyaza menyampaikan pertanyaannya.

"Sebenarnya Aku memiliki rencana untuk menghapus para pemberontak tanpa harus mengorbankan para prajurit yang kita punya..." dengan sedikit angkuh, Belial menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Tunggu! kau bilang bisa menghapus mereka tanpa mengorbankan para prajurit? apa itu maksudmu?" Tamiel juga ikut bertanya.

"Aku sudah menduga kalian akan bertanya hal itu… saat ini kita memiliki kartu As yang dapat digunakan kapan saja untuk melenyapkan para pemberontak hingga ke akarnya" Belial kembali menjawab.

"Kartu As? Bahkan kami para dewan lainnya tidak tahu kalau kita memiliki itu?" Kali ini Shamsiel.

"Padahal aku ingin memberitahikan hal ini kepada kalian pada waktu yang tepat dan kupikir sekarang memang waktu yang tepat…" Belial menyeringai kecil, sudah waktunya dia mengemparkan dunia dengan berhasil menciptakan sesosok makhluk sekelas Dewa yang tunduk dibawah perintahnya.

'Khekhekhe… Alpozed, buatlah Ayahmu bangga'

* * *

 **Chapter 9:**

 **Kebangkitan Malaikat Pendosa**

* * *

Araqiel berjalan terburu-buru di sepanjang lorong. Setelah mengetahui Naruto mendapat serangan dari pihak Grigory, ia harus segera bertindak cepat mempersiapkan seluruh pasukannya untuk mengantisipasi terjadinya serangan Grigory ke tempat persembunyian mereka.

Tap!

Kakinya berhenti melangkah di depan sebuah pintu baja dengan mekanisme sandi angka di sampingnya, jari lentiknya bergerak lincah menekan berbagai angka hingga terdengar suara pintu itu terbuka.

Pssstt...

Langkah kakinya berangsur berhenti setelah memasuki ruang pusat kendali. Araqiel mengendarkan pandangannya, melihat seluruh bawahannya yang tengah bekerja keras melakukan pekerjaan mereka, berusaha mengantisipasi serangan dari pihak Grigory.

Kepalanya menengok ke samping, dia dapat melihat Sariel yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya, Sariel terlihat tengah melihat sesuatu di layar monitor di depannya.

"Bagaimana hasil perkembangannya?" Araqiel berbicara sendiri dengan suara cukup keras. Sariel menengok kesamping mengikuti arah suara itu berasal, kedua matanya dapat melihat Araqiel berdiri disana yang tengah menatap ke depan. Sariel memahaminya sesaat dan mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"Saat ini perkembangan fisiknya sudah mencapai 86%, akan tetapi dia masih kesulitan dalam mengendalikan energi kegelapan yang di tanamkan kepadanya" Araqiel mengangguk mengerti dengan penjelasan Sariel.

"Beritahu dia untuk berlatih lebih keras lagi. Musuh kita sudah menunjukkan taringnya, tidak ada waktu lagi untuk terus menunggu perkembangannya…" Araqiel kembali melangkah dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Sariel melihat sesaat kepergian Araqiel, matanya kembali beralih kembali ke depan, matanya terfokus pada layar monitor di depannya yang menampakkan pantauan kamera CCTV salah satu ruangan.

Sariel menekan sebuah tombol kecil yang terhubung dengan microphone di depannya.

Dari dalam ruangan tersebut tampaklah seorang pria tengah berlutut dengan peluh keringat menetes di sekujur tubuhnya yang bertelanjang dada, tangannya menggenggam sebuah Dark Spear sebagai penyangga tubuhnya. Napasnya terengah-engah dengan tidak sedikit udara keluar dari setiap hembusan napas melalui mulutnya.

"Shemhazai… mau sampai kapan kau terus beristirahat? Araqiel memintamu berlatih lebih keras lagi, kau tak akan bisa berkembang jika terus berlatih seperti itu..." sebuah speker yang terpasang di sudut ruangan berbunyi mengeluarkan suara Sariel. Pria yang dipanggil Shemhazai itu tersenyum tipis setelah mendengarnya.

"Kalian tenang saja… aku tidak akan mengecewakan Kaichou. lagi pula istirahat merupakan bagian dari latihan, jika aku mau, aku bisa saja menghancurkan Grigory sekarang juga. Kekuatan ini… sungguh menakjubkan…" Shemhazai mengepalkan tangannya. Dia kembali berdiri menegakkan tubuhnya, genggaman pada tombaknya semakin erat. Shemhazai dengan mudah menyatukan energi kegelapan dan cahaya yang ia punya dan menyalurkan seluruh kekuatannya ke dalam tombak itu, membuat tombak itu semakin besar dan sangat kuat. Hukum alam tidak berlaku lagi padanya, menyatukan kedua unsur yang saling berlawanan bukanlah hal mustahil lagi dilakukan olehnya.

"Ayo sayang… kita buat Kaichou bangga dengan seberapa besar kekuatan yang kita punya, khukhukhu…"

* * *

 **Chapter 10:**

 **Pertarungan Sengit**

* * *

Bruuk!

"Haah..haah..haah..haah.."

Naruto jatuh berlutut dengan menggengam Ice Sword sebagai penyangganya, napasnya memburu tidak beraturan dengan peluh keringat terus mengalir membasahi tubuhnya.

Di hadapannya kini berdirilah seorang pria, tidak! lebih tepatnya iblis pria bersurai putih yang menatapnya dengan pandangan merendahkan.

"Kau harus tahu derajatmu… kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan seorang Dewa sepertiku"

"Haah..haah..haah.. heh! aku ralat perkataanmu, kau hanya Dewa Palsu, iblis..."

"Kau dan mulut sampahmu…"

WUUUUZZZ!

BUUAAGH!

"Ohookk!" mulutnya memuntahkan darah, tubuhnya membungkuk dan terdorong dalam gerakan lambat setelah menerima sebuah pukulan bertenaga dari Dewa Palsu itu yang bergerak tanpa dirinya sadari.

SWUUUSSSZZ...

BRAAK!

BRAAK!

BRAAK!

BUUUMM!

Naruto meluncur cepat ke belakang, tubuhnya berguling-guling menghancurkan permukaan tanah dan berhenti setelah dia menghantam bebatuan dengan sangat keras.

Beberapa menit kemudian kepulan asap mulai menipis dan menghilang, memperlihatkan kondisi Naruto yang menyedihkan. Tubuhnya tertimbun bebatuan, menyisahkan sedikit anggota tubuhnya yang dapat dilihat oleh sudut pandang lawannya.

'Sial… aku tidak bisa merasakan tubuhku, hanya butuh sedikit pukulan sudah membuatku seperti ini. Sebenarnya seberapa kuat dia…' Naruto membatin, hanya itu saja yang dapat dia lakukan saat ini.

"Kau bukanlah tandinganku kali ini… aku sekarang sedikit menyesal karena telah menghentikanmu menuju bentuk terkuat di saat awal pertemuan kita, jika tidak mungkin kau bisa memberikan ku sedikit hiburan lebih lama lagi" Alpozed berjalan dengan santai menuju tempat Naruto, matanya memandang Naruto yang tampah kesulitan bergerak.

"Se-sebenarnya a-apa m-maumu?" Naruto bertanya dengan terbata.

"Tentu saja untuk balas dendam. Seharusnya kalian diam saja, bukankah kalian akan senang jika mengetahui bangsa Iblis akan musnah?"

"I-itu me-menurutmu… tidak a-kan ada nama-nya perdamaian d-dengan ca-ra se-seperti itu…"

"HAHAHAHA… aku suka dengan caramu. Walaupun kau sudah 'jatuh' tapi tetap saja berpikir seperti layaknya Malaikat suci" Alpozed menggapai kerah baju Naruto dan menarik tubuhnya, melemparnya keluar dari bebatuan.

Bruuk!

Srreeet…

Naruto sedikit terseret setelah tubuhnya di lempar seperti sampah oleh Alpozed. Ia terlihat sangat lemah, pukulan Alpozed yang berdaya hancur tinggi telah berhasil melumpuhkan tubuhnya.

'Aku butuh sedikit pengalihan, akan sangat sulit mengucapkan mantra pembangkit dengan tubuhku saat ini sementara dia terus mengawasiku…' Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, dia mencoba berdiri dengan bertumpu pada kedua tangannya.

"Apa hanya ini kekuatan yang dimiliki Sang Pelindung itu? sangat memalukan… kau bahkan tidak bisa bertarung dengan makhluk sekelas Dewa tanpa berubah ke bentuk terkuatmu"

"Heh! jangan sombong dulu kau… saat awal tadi aku sedikit ceroboh karena tidak sempat menghindari seranganmu karena terlalu fokus merapalkan mantera. Tapi, kali ini aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama kedua kalinya" Naruto berhasil berdiri, walaupun dia sedikit tertatih menegakkan kembali tubuhnya.

Alpozed menyeringai tipis melihat tekad Naruto yang begitu besar. Kali ini dia tidak bisa bermain-main lagi dengan musuhnya, akan sangat berbahaya baginya jika memberikan kesempatan kepada Naruto untuk dapat berubah ke bentuk terkuatnya. Terlebih lagi, tubuhnya bahkan tidak hancur menerima semua pukulannya yang ia layangkan, hanya makhluk sekelas Dewa yang dapat menahan serangannya, bahkan Ayahnya, Belial dibuat pingsan beberapa hari setelah menerima pukulannya.

"Ayo kita lihat sampai kapan kau bertahan" ucap Alpozed dengan sedikit bernada sombong.

"Jangan meremehkanku, Iblis…"

WUUUZZ…

WUUUZZ...

DUUAAAGGHH!

Kedua pukulan saling bertemu. Mereka saling mendominasi, menunjukkan siapa diantara mereka yang terkuat.

BUUM! BUUM! BUUM!

DUAAGH! DUAAGH!

Jual beli serangan terus terjadi, mereka bergerak secepat suara dengan menimbulkan gelombang kejut di setiap pukulan mereka bertemu.

"Aku tidak menyangka tubuhmu dapat pulih kembali secepat itu?" Alpozed bertanya di tengah serangannya.

"Maaf saja, sebelumnya aku telah meminum air mata Phoenix tanpa kau sadari" jawab Naruto sambil terus menghalau serangan Alpozed.

"Jadi kau telah berbuat curang rupanya" Alpozed terus melayangkan serangannya berupa pukulan berdaya hancur tinggi yang membuat Naruto lebih terdesak dari sebelumnya.

"Ada satu hal yang perlu kau harus pelajari, tidak ada namanya kecurangan dalam pertarungan hidup dan mati, yang bertahan hidup dialah yang menang"

"Bagiku ini bukan pertarungan hidup dan mati, melainkan hanya HIBURAN DARI HARI YANG MEMBOSANKAN!"

BUUAKK!

Naruto terdorong jauh ke belakang, kakinya terus terseret setelah menerima sebuah tendangan dari lawannya, sebelum itu terjadi Naruto dengan sigap menahan serangan itu dengan kedua tangannya yang diselimuti aura dingin untuk meminimalisir dampak yang ditimbulkan.

'Aku bisa merasakannya, dia hanya memakai sedikit energi untuk melancarkan tendangan itu. Tetapi tidak disangka tendanganya itu membuat lenganku terasa ingin patah...' Naruto membatin dengan menahan sakit di kedua lengannya.

"Ck! kenapa bala bantuan belum datang? Mau sampai kapan aku harus terus menahannya disini?" Naruto bergumam memikirkan keadaannya. Dia sudah sangat terdesak, bala bantuan juga belum muncul, dan tenaganya belum pulih sepenuhnya. Akan sangat berbahaya baginya untuk terus melanjutkan pertarungan ini yang hanya akan membawanya kepada kematian.

"Kenapa? Kau mulai takut padaku?" Alpozed kembali bertanya.

"Ya, tapi tidak semuanya benar" Naruto menjawab. Matanya terus memperhatikan pergerakan Alpozed, dia mencoba menebak serangan Alpozed selanjutnya.

ZZRRRSSS!

'Nani!'

BUUAGHH!

Tiba-tiba Alpozed muncul dihadapannya dengan tubuh membungkuk dan melayangkan kembali pukulannya, namun dengan sigap Naruto kembali menahan serangan tersebut dengan kedua tangannya walaupun harus merasakan sakit kembali.

"Kena kau…"

"Apa!"

BUUUAAASSS!

Naruto kehilangan keseimbanganya, tubuhnya terdorong dan terseret jauh kebelakang setelah terkejut menerima ledakan energi dari dalam tubuh Iblis itu. Alpozed memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dengan melancarkan kembali serangannya.

Partikel-partikel energi yang tersebar di sekitarnya kembali menyatu dan membentuk sebuah bola hitam kecil di depannya.

"Rasakan ini…"

Syyuuutt…

BOOOMMM!

Bagaikan sinar laser, energi penghancur berskala besar yang dilancarkan Alpozed berhasil membelah permukaan begitu luas setelah dia memukul bola kecil itu hingga bercahaya dan meledak menimbulkan energi tersebut.

Naruto hanya diam dan pasrah melihatnya, sebelum tubuhnya terkena serangan itu dia kembali memikirkan sesosok Malaikat cantik yang telah menyebabkannya jatuh cinta karena telah mencuri hatinya.

'Setidaknya biarkan aku ingin melihat senyummu sebelum ajal menjemputku…'

Crinkk!

Crinkk!

KAAABOOOOMMM!

Kilauan cahaya berbeda warna yang terjatuh dari langit berhasil membelah serangan tersebut menjadi dua bagian dan meledak hebat sebelum mengenai tubuhnya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum melihatnya, pandangan matanya dapat melihat punggung bersayap indah yang telah melindungi dirinya.

"Arigatou… Gabriel…" Gabriel menengok kebelakang dan memberikan senyuman terindah kepada Naruto.

"Kau melupakan satu lagi penyelamatmu, kawan" Naruto melihat kesamping Gabriel dan menemukan sesosok Malaikat Jatuh yang berdiri memungunginya dengan lima pasang sayap hitam di belakangnya.

"Kheh! Aku sempat tidak mengingatmu setelah kau menghilang begitu saja selama puluhan tahun, Shemhazai…" Naruto kembali berdiri dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya di tengah mereka berdua.

"Sebenarnya aku ikut bergabung dengan para pemberontak, namun belum saatnya aku menemuimu"

"Rupanya kau ingin menyembunyikan kekuatan itu dariku" Naruto memperhatikan tangan Shemhazai yang memegang sebuah tombak beraura hitam keunguan.

"Ya… begitulah" jawab Shemhazai sedikit acuh.

"Terima kasih kembali Gabriel..." Naruto menengok kesamping dan melihat Gabriel kembali dengan senyuman terpasang di bibirnya.

"Ja-jangan berterima ka-kasih terus k-kepadaku..." Gabriel mengalihkan pandanganya dari Naruto, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Ha'i..ha'i.." Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya, tangannya perlahan mengusap lembut kepala Gabriel. Tanpa diduga wajah Gabriel memerah seperti buah tomat dan ditambah tingkahnya yang sedikit Tsundere, membuat Gabriel terlihat sangat mengemaskan dimata Naruto.

"Ehem! bukan bermaksud mengganggu kemesraan kalian, tapi ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu" Naruto dan Gabriel kembali tersadar, mereka terlihat sangat malu sesaat Shemhazai menegur mereka dan melupakan situasi saat ini.

"Khukhukhu… muncul lagi dua tikus pengangu, tapi tak apa ini akan bertambah menarik" Alpozed sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, kedua tangannya mengepal di samping tubuhnya.

Aura merah kehitaman mulai menguar dari dalam tubuhnya, energi itu seakan melindunginya dari serangan apapun.

"Aku tunjukkan kepada kalian kemampuan tertinggi dari Power of Destruction yang aku kembangkan, inilah... Barrier Absolute. Teknik Power of Destruction yang hampir menyamai teknik Power of Darkness, Dark Satanic Armor. Salah satu kemampuan Daimaou, Satan, Iblis terkuat yang dapat menundukkan para Dewa dibawah kakinya" ucap Alpozed dengan nada sombongnya.

"Aku akan ceritakan sedikit tentang siapa sebenarnya sosok Satan"

"Satan sebenarnya adalah makhluk yang baik dan taat kepada-Nya, aku bahkan pernah berteman dekat dengannya ribuan tahun silam, tetapi kalian menyalah artikan kehebatannya, menganggapnya sebagai Dewa dan menyembahnya membuatnya murka dan pergi dari Gehenna. Sampai akhirnya peristiwa itu terjadi, dimana Trihexa (666) terbangun dari tidurnya sebelum datangnya hari akhir. Dia membuat kekacauan dimana-mana, menebar ketakutan hari kiamat pada seluruh makhluk di Alam Semesta. Bangsa Naga, para Dewa dari berbagai Reliji pada saat itu, para Seraph, makhluk-makhluk legenda, dan Satan yang juga ikut ambil adil. Mereka bekerja sama tanpa memperdulikan ego masing-masing untuk menghentikan amukan Trihexa (666) yang hampir meruntuhkan Alam Semesta. Pada akhirnya Tuhan turun tangan dan menghadapi Trihexa (666) sendirian. Satan mengorbankan kehidupannya untuk membantu Tuhan menyegel Trihexa (666) di ujung Alam Semesta dengan Samael, salah satu Seraph sebagai perantara segel tersebut. Samael yang telah berubah menjadi segel ditempatkan di dalam Cocytus, Neraka terdalam yang di jaga langsung oleh Dewa Kematian, Hades" Naruto berbicara panjang lebar dengan menceritakan kembali tentang pengorbanan Satan pada peristiwa 'The Rise of Trihexa (666)' yang di ceritakan turun temurun oleh seluruh makhluk yang pernah merasakan betapa mengerikannya kebangkitan Trihexa (666).

"Apa kau sudah selesai dengan ceritamu itu? Aku sudah sangat bosan mendengar dongengmu itu. Akan lebih baik jika kita melanjutkan kembali permainan sebelumnya..." Alpozed kembali berbicara dengan sombongnya. Walaupun guru dan Ayah angkatnya adalah seorang Dewa yang bijaksana, tapi tetap saja sifat sombong telah mendarah daging baginya yang terlahir sebagai seorang Iblis.

"Sepertinya itu tidak berhasil…" Naruto bergumam, namun masih dapat di dengar oleh keduanya.

"Lagi pula kenapa kau menceritakan hal itu kepadanya? Apa kau tidak melihat keadaan kita saat ini?" tanya Shemhazai.

"Ah! Maaf-maaf… aku hanya ingin sedikit mengulur waktu saja sebelum memulai kembali pesta dansa ini, hahaha.." tanpa wajah bersalah Naruto mengungkapkan alasannya.

"Kau tidak berubah sama sekali…" Shemhazai menatap Naruto sinis.

"Seperti Naruel-kun yang biasanya" Gabriel hanya tersenyum kecil.

Naruto membalas senyuman Gabriel, matanya kembali menatap tajam Alpozed yang berdiri di depan sana dengan teknik Barrier Absolute menyelimutinya.

"Mungkin pertarungan ini akan bertambah hebat, kalian harus siap dengan itu" ucap Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku mengerti…"

"Ha'i!"

"Kita mulai!"

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Konbawa minna-san…**

 **Sudah lama tidak berjumpa kembali, apa kalian tidak rindu padaku? Hahahaha…**

 **Maaf sebelumnya dengan menuliskan Oneshot di Warning, mungkin saya kurang pengetahuan karena terbilang masih newbie, menyusun kata-kata saja saya membutuhkan waktu beberapa minggu, hehehe… curhat.**

 **Saya cuma ingin tanggapan dari kalian semua, entah itu berupa kritik ataupun saran itu sudah cukup bagi saya membangun cerita lebih menarik lagi.**

 **Mungkin ini terlalu awal atau hanya kemungkinan saja, tapi semuanya dapat berubah.**

 **Kemungkinan chapter selanjutnya akan menjadi chapter terkahir dari fanfic ini dan saya juga lagi dalam proses membuat fanfic baru, tidak baru sih cuma me-remake kembali cerita fanfic dari teman saya, Author Loki of Evil God yang telah mengenalkan saya dengan dunia fanfiction dan membantu saya dalam membuat cerita yang menarik.**

 **Apa kalian masih mengingat tentang fanfic "Two Heart" yang telah saya hapus? itu sebenarnya buatan dia, hahaha…**

 **Jadi curhat begini, hehehe…**

* * *

 **Mangetsu Ringu Log'Out!**


End file.
